Possession
by mondsuechtig
Summary: FC-AU. Charles gelingt es auf Kuba Erik den Helm vom Kopf zu reißen und er löscht Teile von Eriks Erinnerung. Doch damit sind ihre Probleme nicht gelöst ...
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Ich habe absolut keine Rechte an „X-Men: First Class". Die liegen bei Marvel & Co. Ich bin nur ein Fan-Girl, das viel zu viel über zwei gewisse Mutanten nachdenkt...

Anmerkung: Hallo zusammen! Diese Geschichte beschäftigt mich jetzt schon seit Wochen. Meine erste ernsthafte „First Class"-Geschichte. Und mal wieder AU. :) Ein paar Warnungen vorab: Slash, manipulativer Charles und ein Erik, der durch den Wind ist, viel innerer Monolog. Der Titel der Geschichte ist inspiriert vom gleichnamigen Song von Sarah MacLachlan. Ich habe ewig hin- und her überlegt mit dem Titel, aber ich bin immer wieder zu diesem zurückgekehrt … Der Prolog ist sehr kurz, aber die Kapitel werden deutlich länger.

Widmung: Für Lika, die mich immer wieder zum Schreiben motiviert und sich geduldig meine hundertausend Thesen anhört und meine endlosen Detail-Fragen zu den Kapiteln beantwortet und meine schlechten Anspielungen erträgt. Danke dafür! :)

PPPPPPPPPP

Prolog

PPPPPPPPPPP

Erik hatte geglaubt, Charles würde ihn endlich verstehen, wenn er erkannte, dass die Menschen sie angreifen würden. Er hatte sich geirrt. Charles stürzte sich auf ihn und sie rollten über den Sand. Wie seltsam, dass sie einander noch vor Stunden so nahe sein konnten und nun einander bekämpften.  
>Im Grunde hatten sie immer gewusst, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde, dass entweder einer von ihnen nachgeben musste – oder sie sich als Gegner gegenüber stehen würden.<br>Jetzt ging es darum wer die Oberhand erlangte. Und es sah stark danach aus, als ob es Erik sein würde. Er war über Charles, und holte aus, um ihm den entscheidenden Schlag zu verpassen. Doch als er seinem Freund in die Augen blickte, zögerte er. Es war kaum mehr als ein Wimpernschlag, doch Charles nutzte die Gelegenheit, griff nach seinem Helm und riss ihn ihm vom Kopf. Im nächsten Moment konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren. Nur seine Augen zeigten die in ihm aufkeimende Panik, als Charles seine Hände an seine Schläfen streckte und ihn mit festem Blick anschrie: „Hör auf damit, Erik! Hör auf!"

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog.

Anmerkung: Nun geht die eigentliche Handlung los. Ich bin ein bißchen aufgeregt, denn ich habe wirklich schon ewig nicht mehr so viel Zeit und Mühe und Liebe in eine Geschichte gesteckt. Ich hoffe die Figuren sind halbwegs in character. Für mich sind Charles und Erik unglaublich komplexe Figuren und ich habe immer das Gefühl, das es in meinem Kopf besser funktioniert als auf dem Papier. Trotzdem hoffe ich, hier habt Spaß dran! :) Und auch falls nicht, würd ich mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen. Nur so kann ich besser werden!

KKKKKKKKKKK

Kapitel 1

KKKKKKKKKKK

Als er wieder zu sich kam, saß Charles an seinem Bett. Sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein erleichtertes Lächeln, als er bemerkte, dass Erik wach war. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte zärtlich über seine Stirn.  
>„Hey. Langsam habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht."<br>„Du weißt doch, so leicht bringt mich nichts um.", krächzte Erik und versuchte die höllischen Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Und die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht im geringsten erinnern konnte, was ihn überhaupt ausgeknockt hatte.  
>Nein, das Letztere konnte er doch nicht ignorieren.<br>„Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."  
>Charles Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Ich gebe nur kurz den anderen Bescheid, dass du wach bist. Wir alle haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Er legte zwei Finger an die Stirn und schien einen Moment mit den andern zu kommunizieren. Erik wartete ungeduldig. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte, war der Abend bevor sie nach Kuba aufbrechen wollten. Was war dann passiert? Seine Anstrengungen die Erinnerung zurückzuholen, verbesserten seine Kopfschmerzen auch nicht gerade.<br>Endlich ließ Charles seine Hand sinken. Er wollte gerade dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als die Tür schon aufgerissen wurde und die anderen herein stürzten. Alle schienen ehrlich erleichtert Erik wach und – soweit sie es beurteilen konnten – munter zu sehen. Sie alle schnatterten wild durcheinander: Raven, Sean, Alex und – ein blau befellter Mutant, mit beunruhigendem Gebiss, der ihn seltsam an Hank erinnerte. Er konnte nicht umhin ebendiesen Mutanten anzustarren und zu fragen: „Hank?" Plötzlich schwiegen alle betreten und warfen Charles unsichere Blicke zu. Fragende Blicke. Was ihn zurück zu _seiner_Frage brachte.

„Kann mir jetzt verdammt noch mal jemand sagen, was passiert ist?", stieß er grimmig hervor.

Alle schwiegen weiter und blickten unruhig zu Charles hinüber. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?  
>„Ja, nun, man könnte sagen, dass Hank nun sein volles Potential ausgeschöpft hat.", antwortete Charles mit einem Lächeln. Erik wollte noch mehr fragen, als der Schmerz in seinem Kopf plötzlich kaum noch erträglich wurde. Alle zuckten zusammen, als er einen Moment später aufschrie, beide Hände über der Stirn zusammengeschlagen. Alles verwischte vor seinen Augen und es war schwer, so verdammt schwer, zu denken.<br>Charles war sofort über ihm, eine kühlende Hand auf seiner Stirn. Unwillkürlich zuckte Erik zurück. Wenn Charles es bemerkte, so ignorierte er es. Verschwommen konnte er sein Gesicht erkennen, auf dem sich nun eine große Sorgenfalte ausbreitete. Sanft sagte Charles: „Du brauchst noch Ruhe, Erik." Und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

MMMMMMMMM

Als Erik erneut erwachte, war er wieder allein mit Charles. Der war auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Erleichtert stellte Erik fest, dass sich die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf nur noch auf ein leichtes Pochen beschränkten. Er war hin und her gerissen, ob er Charles wecken, oder ihn lieber weiterschlafen lassen sollte. Er musste dringend wissen was passiert war, aber dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich ihn zu wecken. Und so lag er einige Minuten da und starrte Charles an, bis dieser prompt davon erwachte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt, während er den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen wischte.  
>„Ging mir schon mal besser. Aber auch schon mal schlechter.", erwiderte Erik fast mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Es verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als er hinzu fügte: „Ich kann mich immer noch nicht erinnern was geschehen ist."<br>„Das lässt dir keine Ruhe, hm? Ich weiß nicht … du solltest dich noch etwas schonen ...". Es war gar nicht Charles Art Fragen auszuweichen. Erik verlor jedenfalls die Geduld.  
>„Was ist verdammt noch mal mit Shaw, Charles?", schrie er ihn an. Er bereute seinen Ausbruch fast, als das Pochen in seinem Kopf wieder zunahm. Aber er musste es wissen! Er hatte zu lange auf seine Chance gewartet, er musste wissen, ob er es endlich geschafft hatte!<p>

Charles ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, gab ihm aber endlich die gewünschte Information.  
>„Shaw ist tot. Du hast ihn getötet.", sagte er mit festem Blick in Eriks Augen. Erik fühlte wie sich etwas in ihm löste. „Es ist vorbei", dachte er.<br>„Wie?", bohrte er weiter nach. Charles brach den Augenkontakt und sah leicht an ihm vorbei.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht. Du warst allein mit ihm im U-Boot. Unser mentaler Kontakt brach ab ..."<br>Da war es wieder. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Erik konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber etwas war falsch. Charles wich seinem Blick gewöhnlich nie aus. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die ihm an Charles aufgefallen waren. Er ließ sich niemals von seinen Blicken einschüchtern ...  
>Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf wie müde Charles aussah.<br>„Wie lange war ich weg?"  
>Charles schien erleichtert darüber, dass er endlich das Thema wechselte.<br>„Zwei Tage. Und dann noch mal -", er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, „etwa acht Stunden."  
>„Und du hast die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?"<br>Charles warf ihm einen warmen Blick zu. Doch da war noch etwas anderes …  
>„Natürlich." Und er fing Eriks Blick auf und hielt ihn fest, als er ernst hinzufügte: „Ich würde dich nie verlassen."<br>Erik fühlte wie sich ein Klumpen in seinem Hals bildete. Er konnte Charles Blick nicht standhalten. Und so brach er den Augenkontakt ab.  
>Charles war müde. Und er musste jetzt allein sein. Er musste nachdenken. Und er zwang seine Stimme so heiter wie möglich zu klingen, als er entgegnete: „Jetzt <em>solltest <em>du mich aber verlassen, Charles. Es geht mir schon besser." Er klang rauer und abweisender, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Charles stand abrupt auf.  
>„Sicher." Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer verließ, strich er Erik noch einmal über die Stirn. Erneut wich Erik einem unbewussten Impuls folgend zurück. Dem Ausdruck in Charles Augen zufolge war es ihm nicht entgangen. Dennoch folgte noch ein: „Schlaf gut, Erik."<br>Und dann war er fort.

PPPPPPPPPP

Charles konnte nicht schlafen. Zweimal war Erik vor seinen Berührungen zurück gezuckt.  
>Wie viel von seinen Erinnerungen hatte er tatsächlich gelöscht? Es sollte eigentlich nicht weiter gehen, als bis zu Eriks Konfrontation mit Shaw. Aber es war alles so schnell gegangen. Und er war in Panik gewesen. Erik konnte sich nicht mehr an Hanks Transformation erinnern ...<br>Konnte es sein, dass er auch den Kuss vergessen hatte? Jenen einen, perfekten Kuss? Charles konnte sich noch sehr gut erinnern. Es war in der Nacht vor Kuba gewesen. Eigentlich hätten sie längst schlafen sollen, und doch begegneten sie sich in den endlosen Gängen des Hauses. Er war auf dem Weg zu Erik. Erik war auf dem Weg zu ihm. Und so küssten sie sich, küssten sich in dem dunklen, leeren Korridor. Als sie wieder voneinander abließen, lächelte Erik jenes seltene, wunderbare, alle Zähne offenbarende Lächeln, das sein Gesicht so offen und glücklich wirken lies. Charles war nicht weniger glücklich und sie flüsterten sich in der Dunkelheit ein letztes „Gute Nacht" zu, bevor sie tatsächlich den Schlaf fanden, den sie so dringend brauchten. Vielleicht hatte Erik diesen besonderen Moment nun auch vergessen und war irritiert von den Berührungen seines Freundes.  
>In jedem Fall hatte er schreckliche Schmerzen. Das quälte Charles am meisten. Er hatte sich zu aggressiv in Eriks Kopf gedrängt, zu schnell zu viel gewollt. Als Erik zunächst aus seiner Ohnmacht nicht erwachte, hatte Charles wirklich Angst bekommen. Bisher hatte er vielleicht ein, oder zweimal kleinere Erinnerungen von anderen gelöscht. Aber nie in diesem Ausmaß. Und nie so unkontrolliert. Und für eine Weile hatte er gefürchtet, er hätte Eriks Gehirn vielleicht ernsthaft verletzt mit seinem Eindringen. Das hätte er sich nie verzeihen können.<br>Charles verdrängte den Gedanken. Alles war jetzt gut. Erik war wach. Und die Schmerzen wurden auch schon besser. Und es war schließlich nur zu Eriks Bestem, sagte er sich. Er würde ihm helfen. Er würde ihm helfen sich von all seiner Wut und all dem Schmerz zu lösen. Alles was er brauchte war mehr Zeit. Nur mehr Zeit. Und dann würde Erik ihn verstehen. Dann könnten sie wieder Zusammenarbeiten. Wie vor dem Moment indem Erik ihn mit diesem verdammten Helm aus seinen Gedanken ausgesperrt hatte!  
>Der Helm war hier. Charles hatte ihn in einem Fach seines Schreibtisches eingeschlossen. Und er erwog ein noch besseres Versteck dafür zu finden. Erik durfte auf keinen Fall wieder in seinen Besitz gelangen. Das Gefühl zu beschreiben, als Erik ihn aus seinem Kopf ausschloss … Nein, er würde nicht zulassen, dass das noch einmal -.<p>

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste bereits wer es war, bevor Erik im Zimmer stand. Aber es war nicht der Erik, den er kannte. Eriks Gedanken waren zwar immer ein reißender Fluss, aber heute schien Erik selbst den Boden unter seinen Füßen verloren zu haben.

„Du solltest dich doch noch schonen.", sagte Charles sanft. Erik antwortete nicht. Eine unkontrollierte Welle von Schmerz überrollte Charles, doch es war nicht die Art Schmerz, die ihm vertraut war. Erik tappte durch die Dunkelheit auf das Bett zu und erst jetzt konnte Charles sein Gesicht erkennen. Die kontrollierte, gleichgültige Maske, die er sonst trug, war abgefallen. Und da war nur noch Panik.  
>„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern!", flüsterte er dringlich. Und Charles war einen Moment schockiert von der Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.<br>„Ist ja gut.", sagte er beruhigend und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich auf dem Bett. „Komm her zu mir." Erik gehorchte und zu Charles völliger Überraschung presste er sich an ihn, wie ein verängstigtes Kind an seine Mutter. Er wirkte so verloren. Charles legte seine Arme um ihn und streichelte zärtlich über sein Haar. Dabei sagte er immer wieder. „Ist ja gut, alles ist gut." Er merkte wie Eriks Atmung langsam etwas ruhiger wurde und der Sturm in seinem Kopf etwas nachließ. Kurz darauf rückte Erik etwas von ihm ab und fuhr sich geistesabwesend durchs Haar. Seine Stimme klang schon fast wieder normal, als er sagte: „Entschuldige. Ich … ich weiß nicht was los war. Es ist nur … Ich … kann mich einfach nicht erinnern." Sein Ausbruch von grade war ihm unangenehm. Aber er fühlte sich so hilflos. Allein in seinem Zimmer konnte er nicht mehr aufhören darüber nachzudenken was geschehen war. Doch die Erinnerung wollte einfach nicht zurück kommen. Und dann das seltsame Verhalten der Anderen. Charles Ausweichmanöver. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas war falsch. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern was. Er war immer unruhiger geworden. „_Woher soll ich wissen, dass Shaw wirklich tot ist?_", hörte Charles ihn denken. _Wie soll ich sicher sein, dass er nicht noch irgendwo da draußen ist?_  
>Charles war beunruhigt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es Erik so zusetzen würde, das er sich nicht an Shaws Tod erinnern konnte. Er hatte geglaubt ihm zu erzählen, das Shaw tot war, würde genügen. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.<br>„Was ist das Letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?", fragte er ruhig.  
>Es war der Kuss. Erik erinnerte sich daran mit einer Deutlichkeit und Heftigkeit, die ihn selbst überraschte.<br>„Die Nacht vor Kuba.", antwortete er.  
>„Du erinnerst dich nicht, wie du das U-Boot aus dem Wasser gehoben hast?"<br>Erik schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf.  
>Das hatte Charles nicht gewollt. Er hatte einen der wichtigsten Momente in Eriks Leben aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Nie würde er Eriks Freude und Stolz vergessen, als sich das U-Boot aus dem Wasser hob. Er hätte seine Erinnerung auf Erik übertragen können, aber er hatte zu viel Angst, das damit auch die anderen Erinnerungen einher gehen würden.<br>Also sagte Charles mit einem Lächeln. „Es war großartig! Du bist auf das Rollgestell des Jets gestiegen und du hast das U-Boot aus dem Wasser gehoben, bis es mit uns auf einer Höhe war. Dann hat unglücklicherweise dieser Mutant von Shaw einen kleinen Wirbelsturm los gelassen und unser Jet wurde auf eine Insel geschleudert. Aber du hast es geschafft das U-Boot mitzunehmen."  
>Erik sah den Stolz in Charles Augen, hörte ihn in seiner Stimme. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erinnern, aber für den Moment ging es ihm etwas besser.<br>„Was ist dann passiert?"

In Charles schossen die Erinnerungen hoch. Er schloss die Augen um sie auszublenden, doch sie wurden nur noch deutlicher. Wie der Kontakt zu Erik abbrach. Und wie er dann durch Shaws Augen Erik sah. Einen fremden Erik. Da war nur Kälte und ein alles verschlingender Hass. Er hatte gewusst, das all das in Erik steckte. Aber nie hatte er ihn so gesehen. Und Erik hatte auch noch zugegeben, das er im Grunde mit Shaw einer Meinung war. Und bevor sich Charles davon erholt hatte, spürte er den Schmerz, den brennenden, scharfen Schmerz der Münze, die durch seinen Kopf schoss. Er schrie auf, für einen Moment orientierungslos, bis er begriff, das es nicht sein Schmerz, sondern der von Shaw gewesen war.

All das schien sich jetzt auf seinem Gesicht zu spiegeln, denn Erik fragte, beinahe besorgt: „Charles?"  
>Charles öffnete seine Augen wieder, Eriks Gesicht war nah und in seine harten Augen hatte sich tatsächlich etwas Sorge gemischt. Charles wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. Er wollte vergessen, wollte diesen schrecklichen, fremden Erik vergessen. Und so schloss er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, zog Erik fest an sich und küsste ihn. Erik erwiderte den Kuss, und versuchte ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Sie klammerten sich aneinander, hungrig und grimmig. Da war nichts mehr von der Süße jenes ersten, reinen Kusses. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Sie beide wollten vergessen. Der eine wollte vergessen woran er sich nur zu gut erinnern konnte, der andere, woran er sich nicht erinnerte.<br>Wenn sie den anderen nur festhalten konnten, dann würde alles gut werden. Dann konnten sie vergessen, das etwas falsch war.  
>Und für den Moment verloren sie sich ineinander. Und es fühlte sich richtig an.<p> 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel enthält sehr viel inneren Monolog. Aber keine Bange, im nächsten gibt es dann wieder mehr Handlung. :) Reviews würden mich sehr freuen!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kapitel 2  
>Should I stay or should I go?<p>

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Erik stand in seinem Schlafanzug unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer. Er hatte eine Weile ruhig und beinahe friedlich an Charles gedrängt geschlafen. Doch er war ein leichter Schläfer und kaum hatte ihn irgendein belangloses, kleines Geräusch geweckt, begann es wieder in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten. Sofort versuchte er wieder der fehlenden Erinnerung habhaft zu werden, deren Verlust von dem leichten aber immer noch permanenten Pochen in seinem Kopf bezeugt wurde. Plötzlich war Charles zu nahe und Erik hatte keine Nerven dafür auch nur eine Sekunde länger liegen zu bleiben. Vorsichtig hatte er sich von Charles gelöst und das Bett verlassen.

Doch nun konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nur raus. Der andere Teil hielt seinen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt im Bett geheftet, die einen Wirbel an Gefühlen in ihm auslöste. Da war Dankbarkeit und ein nie enden wollendes Erstaunen darüber, was Charles wohl in ihm sah. Vor allem aber war da Wärme. Doch Erik wäre nicht Erik, wenn diese Empfindungen nicht durch andere verkompliziert würden. Denn da war auch Angst. Eine ganzer Pool von Angst. Da war die Angst Charles zu verlieren. Dann Angst davor von ihm abgelehnt zu werden. Aber auch eine unmittelbare Angst vor Charles selbst und seinen Fähigkeiten. Und die Angst davor von ihm abhängig zu werden. All diese Gefühle stritten um die Oberhand und hielten ihn am gleichen Fleck fest.  
>Da öffnete Charles die Augen und sah ihn direkt an. Kein Zweifel daran, das er ihn bereits über seine Gedanken lokalisiert hatte, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Charles stemmte sich mit seinen Armen in eine halbsitzende Position und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Hey."<br>Erik konzentrierte sich um sein Gesicht kühl und unbeteiligt erscheinen zu lassen, als er murmelnd antwortete: „Hey."  
>Er wusste, er sollte jetzt wirklich gehen. Er wollte gehen. Er wollte seine tägliche Runde joggen gehen, den Kopf wieder klar bekommen. Er wollte diese verdammten Erinnerungen zurück deren Verlust ihn so hilflos machte. Wie er dieses Gefühl hasste! Doch etwas in Charles' Blick hielt ihn fest. Er hätte gerne behauptet, das es Charles' Telepathie war, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt, doch er wusste, das der andere das gar nicht nötig hatte. Nicht mit diesen Augen.<br>Charles kletterte jetzt aus dem Bett und trat auf Erik zu. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte Eriks Wange. Erik wusste, dass er gehen sollte, doch stattdessen lehnte er sich in die Berührung, ohne je den Augenkontakt zu Charles abzubrechen.  
>„Komm zurück ins Bett. Du solltest dich noch schonen." Charles' Stimme war warm und fest.<br>Und Erik folgte seinem sanften Drängen. Auch jetzt fühlte er sich hilflos. Und doch war es eine andere Form von Hilflosigkeit. Denn wie Charles so seine Arme um ihn legte und sanft über sein Haar strich und damit beinahe das Pochen in seinem Kopf und die mit den fehlenden Erinnerungen verknüpfte Angst wegwischte, fühlte Erik noch etwas Neues. Geborgenheit.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Als Charles sich gute zwei Stunden später an den Frühstückstisch setzte, hatte er für jeden ein Lächeln und ein freundliches Wort. Erik war noch einmal eingeschlafen bis das Klingeln des Weckers ankündigte, das es Zeit war zum Aufstehen. Dann war Erik in sein Zimmer geschlichen um sich anzuziehen. Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Aber Charles hoffte, dass es der Anfang von etwas Neuem war. Er hoffte, das es bedeutete, dass Erik bleiben würde. Charles würde jedenfalls alles tun, um ihn seine fehlenden Erinnerungen vergessen zu lassen.

Erik saß neben ihm, sein Gesicht die übliche kühle Maske. Nur einem sehr aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre vielleicht aufgefallen, wie sein Blick beim umherstreifen stets etwas zu lange auf Charles verweilte. Charles war nicht minder gut darin zu verbergen, das seine Gedanken sich nur um Erik drehten. Er erwog sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, indem er Erik ein wenig durch die Augen der anderen betrachtete. Doch kaum hatte er sich zu diesem Zweck in Alex' Kopf geschlichen, als ihn dessen trübe Gedanken endlich in die Realität zurück brachten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass Alex nicht der Einzige am Tisch war, der angespannt war. Die Jungs blickten alle trübsinnig auf ihre Teller oder warfen Charles unsichere Blicke zu. Charles war die Anspannung zunächst nicht bewusst geworden. Die vergangen zwei Tage waren sie alle ziemlich beunruhigt wegen Erik gewesen. Erik mochte keinem von ihnen übermäßig nahe stehen, doch er war Teil ihres Teams, er gehörte zu ihnen und seine Bewusstlosigkeit hatte sie alle beunruhigt. Nachdem sich diese Sorge nun gelegt hatte (wenn man einmal von Raven absah, die Erik immer mal wieder einen Blick zuwarf, als würde sie befürchten, dass er jeden Moment über seiner Müsli-Schüssel zusammenbrach), hatte sich eine andere, unterschwelligere Sorge manifestiert. Die Frage, wie es nun mit ihnen weitergehen würde. Sie hatten Shaw bezwungen, ihre eigentliche Aufgabe war erfüllt. Nun, da Erik erwacht war, waren sie sich nicht mehr sicher, wie lange sie noch in Charles Zuhause erwünscht waren. Keiner von ihnen wollte in sein altes Leben zurück. Und doch waren sie plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob hier tatsächlich ein Neues auf sie wartete.  
>Charles war bisher zu sehr mit Erik beschäftigt gewesen um auch nur eine Sekunde daran zu denken. Und auch vor Kuba hatte er nie klar gemacht, wie es danach weitergehen würde. Dabei hatte er durchaus einen Plan. Und nun fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er nicht eher deutlich gemacht hatte, was ihm vorschwebte. Es wurde dringend Zeit dafür.<p>

„Ich habe mir überlegt", begann er mit seinem typischen Lächeln, und zog sogleich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der recht schweigsamen Runde auf sich, „aus diesem Haus eine Schule für Mutanten zu machen. Einen Zufluchtsort, wo sie Geborgenheit und Verständnis finden können und lernen ihre Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen."  
>„Das ist eine großartige Idee, Charles!", rief Raven erfreut aus, während die anderen gebannt darauf warteten wie es weiterging. Charles grinste sie erfreut an und fuhr dann fort.<br>„Ich werde natürlich Lehrpersonal brauchen. Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr diese Rolle übernehmen würdet. Ihr habt viel gelernt in den letzten Tagen und seid, denke ich, bereit das weiterzugeben. Und natürlich soll auch unser eigenes Training nicht auf der Strecke bleiben." Er blickte dabei jeden in der Runde an und fühlte wie sich nach und nach die Anspannung in Freude verwandelte. Die Jungs riefen durcheinander. „Ich bin dabei!" und „Sie können auf mich zählen, Professor."  
>Zuletzt blickte Charles Erik erwartungsvoll an. Dieser wich jedoch seinem Blick aus und verließ den Raum ohne ein Wort. Es war ganz und gar nicht die Reaktion, die Charles erhofft hatte. Dennoch widerstand er dem Impuls ihm zu folgen, ebenso wie dem, ihn mental aufzuhalten. Er hatte sich zu lange auf Erik konzentriert. Jetzt musste er für die anderen da sein. Wenn er Erik jetzt folgte, würde es die anderen verunsichern. Sie mussten wissen, das sie hier einen Platz, ein Zuhause hatten, egal was Erik darüber dachte. Mit aller Selbstdisziplin, die er aufbringen konnte zwang sich Charles zu lächeln und auf die Fragen seiner Freunde einzugehen und seine Gedanken von Erik abzuwenden. <p>

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Erik rannte. Sehr lange hielt er das zwar nicht durch, da er immer noch geschwächt war, aber er hielt nicht an. Seine Schritte blieben immer noch schnell, als er über das Außengelände des Xavier-Anwesens eilte. Wovor er davon rannte, konnte er gar nicht so genau sagen. Aber er fühlte sich in eine Ecke gedrängt. Er wusste, er hatte kein Recht darauf von Charles zu erwarten, das er ihn in seine Pläne einweihte. Und Charles hatte schließlich in die Runde gesprochen. Er hatte Erik nicht dazu gedrängt an seinem Plan Anteil zu haben. Und doch kam es ihm vor als hätte Charles ihn vor eine Tatsache gestellt, als hätte Charles schon für sie beide geplant. Er fühlte sich plötzlich eingesperrt in diesem Haus, das künftig eine Schule sein würde. Was dachte Charles? Das sie fröhlich Familie spielen würden? Das Erik ruhig hier bleiben würde und Kinder unterrichten, wenn er nicht einmal sicher war, das Schmidt tot war?  
>Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein Bild durchbrochen. Vor ihm stand Schmidt, wie eingefroren. Erik hielt einen seltsamen Helm in seinen Händen, den er aufsetzte. Dabei fühlte er ein Gefühl der Macht in sich aufsteigen. Das Bild war so schnell weg, wie es gekommen war, aber instinktiv wusste Erik, das es ein Stück seiner verschwundenen Erinnerung war. Er blieb stehen und versuchte mit aller Macht sich an mehr zu erinnern, doch davon wurden die Kopfschmerzen nur wieder stärker. Es war, wie wenn man nach einem Traum erwachte und ihn sich in Erinnerung rufen wollte. Je mehr man sich daran klammerte, desto verschwommener wurde alles. Ärgerlich stapfte er weiter, seine Gedanken um Charles völlig vergessen. Was war das für ein Helm? Was war mit Schmidt geschehen? Es ratterte in ihm, doch es wollten sich keine neuen Erkenntnisse einstellen.<br>Und so lief er, entfernte sich immer weiter vom Haus. Er sah nichts von dem klaren Herbsttag und dem bunten Laub, durch das die Sonne schien. Sein Kopf folgte den Erinnerungen, die ihm geblieben waren und versuchte sie mit dem was Charles ihm von Kuba erzählt hatte und den neuen Bildern zu verbinden. Immer wieder ging er alles durch, aber er konnte die Lücken nicht schließen. Und wieder nestelte sich diese unbeschreibliche Angst in seinem Herzen ein. Die Angst Schmidt könnte vielleicht noch am Leben sein. Sicher, Charles hatte ihm gesagt er hätte Schmidt getötet. Aber Charles hatte auch gesagt, er sei nicht dabei gewesen. Was machte Charles so sicher, das Schmidt wirklich tot war? Und wie hatte Erik ihn getötet?  
>Er war schon eine lange Zeit herumgeirrt, ohne irgendetwas zu sehen oder zu hören, als er sich plötzlich wieder vor der Satellitenschüssel fand. Wie konnte es sein, das er sich so klar an den Moment erinnern konnte, an dem er sie gedreht hatte, aber nicht an Schmidts Tod? 18 Jahre hatte er sich jeden Tag vorgestellt, wie er Schmidt einen langen, qualvollen Tod bereitete und nun konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er es tatsächlich getan hatte? Es machte ihn unruhig und unsicher.<br>Wut und Frustration stiegen in ihm hoch. Erik blickte an der Satellitenschüssel hoch. Er streckte die Arme aus um alle seine Wut auf sie zu entladen. Es war ihm egal, ob er sie dabei zerstörte.  
>Aber nichts tat sich. Sie bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. Das war zu viel. Alle Wut entwich aus ihm und mit ihr alle Energie. Erik lies sich auf den Boden sinken. Er wusste, das er es konnte, es war ihm schon einmal gelungen. Doch damals war Charles bei ihm gewesen. Charles war offenbar auch bei ihm gewesen, als er das U-Boot empor hob. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Hände sinken. War er nicht fähig so etwas großes alleine zu bewältigen? Brauchte er Charles immer noch dafür? Wieder kroch jene andere Angst in ihm hoch. Die Angst abhängig von Charles zu werden. Und doch war da eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die fragte, ob das wirklich so schlimm wäre.<p>

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Charles hatte alle Fragen seiner Freunde geduldig beantwortet und sie dann dazu ermuntert sich eigene Gedanken zu machen, wie man die Schule gestalten sollte und was sie unterrichten wollten. Training würde heute keines stattfinden. Endlich konnte Charles sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen. Er sehnte sich nach Ruhe. Er musste denken. Es schien ihm fast, als hätte er das in den Tagen seit Kuba etwas zu sehr vernachlässigt. Mehr als einmal musste er sich davon abhalten, das seine Gedanken zu Erik abschweiften. Alles was er sich gestattete war jede halbe Stunde mental nach Erik zu suchen, um sicher zugehen, das er nicht ganz fort war. Er hatte die Uhr ständig im Blick und hielt den Zeitrahmen, den er sich selbst gegeben hatte exakt ein. Wenn er dann erleichtert festgestellt hatte, das Erik sich immer noch auf dem Anwesen befand, musste er sich erneut zusammen nehmen um nicht bei ihm zu verweilen, und seine Gedanken zu lesen, sondern sich mit dem unmittelbar vor ihm befindlichen zu befassen. Es war eine ermüdende Vorgehensweise und doch war ihm eine andere nicht möglich. Er musste sich einfach immer wieder davon überzeugen, das Erik noch da und greifbar war. Aber er konnte nicht zulassen, das er sich in Eriks Gedanken verlor.  
>Charles war an sich ein rationaler Mensch. Und jetzt, da er einmal aus dem unmittelbaren Sog von Erik gerissen war, wurde ihm klar, das er in den letzten Tagen kaum rational gehandelt hatte. Alles hatte sich um Erik gedreht und er hatte darüber seine Schützlinge vernachlässigt. Beunruhigender war allerdings eine ganz andere Erkenntnis: Er hatte versucht Macht über Erik zu erlangen. Er wollte alles über ihn wissen. Er war ständig versucht in Eriks Kopf herumzustöbern. Es war nicht so, das er es nicht gewohnt war sich in den Köpfen anderer mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit zu bewegen, mit der er atmete. Oft genug hatte er die Privatsphäre anderer überschritten, wenn er es für notwendig hielt. Doch mit Erik war es etwas völlig anderes. Er wollte immer mit ihm verbunden sein, immer wissen was er dachte. Er wollte jedes noch so kleine Detail über ihn wissen. Und er wollte in seinem Freund lesen, das es ihm mit Charles ebenso erging.<br>Und Charles hatte sich mehr als einmal bei dem Gedanken ertappt Erik zu zwingen zu bleiben. Oder ihn zu zwingen zu ihm zu kommen. Das war das Beängstigendste. Charles glaubte nicht an Zwang. Er glaubte an freien Willen. Aber seine Angst Erik zu verlieren war so stark, das er versucht war mit seinen eigenen Prinzipien zu brechen. Und es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Für Erik hatte er sich zum Mörder gemacht indem er Shaw einfror. Es ging nicht darum, ob Shaw den Tod verdiente oder nicht. Es ging darum, dass er keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Sicher, er hatte sich entscheiden müssen: Erik, oder Shaw. Aber nie würde er vergessen, wie die Münze durch seinen Kopf jagte und wie Erik ihn dabei angesehen hatte. Für diesen Erik, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken ausgesperrt hatte, der Shaw diesen qualvollen Tod bereitete, der ihn quälte ohne zu Bedenken, das er damit auch Charles quälte. Den Erik, der nur Hass kannte, für ihn empfand Charles selbst beinahe so etwas wie Hass. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er Erik diese Erinnerung nahm, konnte er vielleicht auch diesen Erik ausradieren. Aber Charles selbst konnte ihn nicht vergessen und ein Teil von ihm lebte in der ständigen Angst, das er wieder zum Vorschein kommen könnte. Das war ein weiterer Grund warum er versucht war Kontrolle auf Erik auszuüben. Denn er wusste, das da so viel mehr als Wut und Hass war und er wollte diesen Teil von Erik nicht aufgeben, wollte ihn nicht an seine dunkle Seite verlieren. Doch Charles musste auch lernen sich zurückzuhalten. Er konnte Erik nicht jedes mal stoppen, wenn er etwas tat, das Charles nicht wollte. Denn dann wäre er nicht mehr als eine Marionette. Und das war das Letzte was Charles wollte.  
>Er musste sich wieder daran erinnern, was noch wichtig war in seinem Leben.<p>

Charles war erschöpft von alledem. Sollte es nicht leicht sein jemanden zu lieben? Er war ruhelos, weil er sich nicht gestattete zu sehen was in Erik vorging. Weil er nicht wusste, wie es weiter gehen würde. Zweimal sah er in seinem Schreibtisch nach, ob der Helm noch da war. Er war es. Zumindest das war eine Erleichterung.  
>Er zwang sich, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Er wollte schließlich eine Schule aufbauen. Das war etwas woran er sich festhalten konnte. Es hatte ihn geschmerzt, dass Erik einfach gegangen war, als er den Vorschlag machte. Er wollte ihn an seiner Seite wissen.<br>Genervt von sich selbst schüttelte Charles den Gedanken ab. Vor ihm ausgebreitet lag der Grundriss des Anwesens. „Konzentrier dich!" Er würde eine Schule aufbauen. Ganz gleich, ob mit oder ohne Erik Lehnsherr. Er würde eine Schule aufbauen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Es war bereits dunkel, als Erik ins Haus zurückkehrte. Er fröstelte ein wenig, aber er bemerkte es nicht. Im Wohnzimmer hörte er die anderen fröhlich ihre Pläne für die Schule diskutieren. Charles hörte er nicht. Er schlich unbemerkt an dem Zimmer vorbei in sein eigenes. Als er eintrat, scannte er sogleich den ganzen Raum. Er war leer. Erst jetzt gestand sich Erik ein, dass erwartet hatte, das Charles da sein und auf ihn warten würde. Irgendwie war er immer da gewesen. Er hatte Erik vom Ertrinken abgehalten, als er versuchte Schmidts U-Boot aufzuhalten. Er hatte Erik davon abgehalten die CIA zu verlassen. Er war ihm in Russland gefolgt. Das Charles ihn nicht gesucht hatte, und nun nicht wenigstens hier auf Erik wartete, erschien ihm falsch. Erik musste sich eingestehen, das er enttäuscht war. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was er erwartet hatte, aber ganz sicher nicht, das Charles seinem Ausbruch gegenüber so gleichgültig war. Brummig griff Erik nach dem Buch das auf seinem Nachtkästchen lag und lies sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, ob Charles da war? Er brauchte ihn nicht! Er versuchte zu lesen, aber schnell stellte er fest, das er über die ersten Zeilen nicht hinaus kam. Was tat Charles? Warum versuchte er nicht Erik für seine Schule zu gewinnen? Warum ließ er ihn allein?

Es klopfte an der Tür. Charles! Erik fühlte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Doch er würde seine Freude nicht zeigen. Er drehte den Stuhl so, das er mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, bevor er mit rauer Stimme „Ja!" rief.  
>„Erik?", ertönte Hanks Stimme vorsichtig. Erneut empfand Erik Enttäuschung. Er wischte sie beiseite und drehte sich stattdessen mit funkelnden Augen zu Hank um.<br>„Was?"  
>Noch vor ein paar Tagen wäre Hank vielleicht vor seinem Tonfall zurück geschreckt. Doch nun war er nicht mehr der schüchterne Wissenschaftler. Er hatte angefangen sich mit seiner Mutation zu arrangieren. Und damit ging auch ein neues Selbstbewusstsein einher.<br>„Das Abendessen ist fertig. Und sag doch bitte Charles Bescheid." Und er war wieder verschwunden, ehe Erik widersprechen konnte.  
>Er musste sich geschlagen geben. Sein Magen zumindest war erfreut von der Aussicht auf Nahrung. Er hatte seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gegessen. Und da war er schließlich auch nicht weit gekommen. Dennoch wollte er nicht derjenige sein, der Charles holte. Charles sollte zu ihm kommen. Er erwog einfach zum Essen zu gehen und abzuwarten, bis einer der anderen Charles holte. Andererseits … er konnte Charles schließlich auch nicht verhungern lassen, oder? Und während er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte, hörte er wieder die kleine Stimme in seinem Ohr, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er doch eigentlich ganz dankbar war für diese Gelegenheit Charles einen Moment alleine zu sehen, ohne sich zu viel Blöße geben zu müssen.<br>Er klopfte an, doch keine Reaktion. Vielleicht hatte Charles schon selbst mitbekommen, das es Essen gab? Erik schob die Tür auf und trat ein. Er entdeckte ihn, den Kopf halb auf seinen Armen, halb auf dem Schreibtisch liegend. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und betrachtete den schlafenden Charles. Wie sein Rücken sich langsam hob und senkte. Die Haarsträhnen, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Jede Wut, jede Enttäuschung und alle widersprüchlichen Empfindungen waren für einen Moment gebannt.  
>Erik wollte ihn nicht wecken. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte einen bunten Quilt, der über das Bett gebreitet war. Er holte ihn und legte ihn Charles vorsichtig um die Schultern. Er war schon fast wieder an der Tür, als er Charles verschlafene Stimme hörte. „Erik?"<br>Erik drehte sich um. Charles hatte den Kopf gehoben. Er sah aus, als sei er noch nicht richtig wach, aber er lächelte ihn freudig an. In diesem Moment wirkte er fast wie ein Kind, das an Weihnachten noch im Halbschlaf beobachtete, wie der Weihnachtsmann die Geschenke unter den Baum legte. In drei Schritten war Erik wieder bei ihm und zog ihn in seine Arme. Wie so oft wenn es um Charles ging war es mehr ein Impuls, als etwas das er aus eigenem Willen tat.  
>Charles erwiderte die Umarmung überrascht.<br>Erik hörte ihn in seinem Kopf sagen: „Ich hatte Angst du würdest uns verlassen."  
>Erik schwieg und zog Charles noch enger an sich. <p>


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel ist Erik wieder relativ er selbst und gibt auch mehr als drei Worte von sich. :) Ich hoffe sie sind alle halbwegs in character. Wobei ich mit meiner Trainigsszene schon mal nicht zufrieden bin … Und ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu kitschig geworden ... Jedenfalls ist das nächste und letzte Kapitel auch schon fast fertig, wird also diesmal nicht so lange mit dem Update dauern.

KKKKKKKKKKK

Kapitel 3  
>Dare you<p>

KKKKKKKKKKK

Von da an war es wieder beinahe wie vor Kuba. Beide fühlten sich unwohl mit dieser merkwürdigen Sehnsucht und dem damit einhergehenden Kontrollverlust. Beiden waren diese Gefühle fremd. Sie kehrten, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, von jenem unklaren, verwirrenden Umgang miteinander zurück zum Status Freundschaft. Mit dem Unterschied, das sie einander versuchten aus dem Weg zugehen.

Erik war immer noch entschlossen seine Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen. Und er hegte die stille Hoffnung, das er damit auch seine Hilflosigkeit gegenüber Charles wieder in den Griff bekommen würde. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte ihn aus und fragte: „Wem machst du hier eigentlich etwas vor?". Erik ignorierte sie.  
>Er hatte jetzt einen Plan, wie er seine Erinnerungen ankurbeln wollte. Es fühlte sich gut an, einen Plan zu haben, es gab ihm etwas zu tun. Jetzt konnte er wieder Handeln, aktiv werden. Das gab ihm ein Gefühl von Kontrolle und Sicherheit.<br>Erik hätte es sich nie selbst eingestanden, aber ein Grund warum er an dem Gedanken festhielt, Schmidt könnte noch am Leben sein, war der, dass er dann immer noch ein Ziel hatte. Etwas auf das er hinarbeiten konnte. Ohne die Verfolgung von Schmidt, war er plötzlich orientierungslos. Er hatte nur gelebt um Rache zu nehmen. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht wie es danach weiter gehen würde. Vielleicht weil er im Stillen immer erwartet hatte, das es kein danach mehr für ihn geben würde. Wäre Charles nicht gewesen, hätte es das wahrscheinlich auch nicht gegeben.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Erik hatte beschlossen jeden über die Ereignisse auf Kuba zu befragen, in der Hoffnung, dass etwas von ihren Erzählungen seine Erinnerungen weckte. Und der Erste, den er befragen wollte, war Hank. Hank hatte immerhin eine ganz schöne Transformation durchgemacht seit dem letzten woran Erik sich erinnern konnte.

Erik betrat also Hanks Labor.  
>„Wie kam das?", fragte er laut, ohne weitere Einleitung. Hank schrack einen Moment zusammen, was bei jemandem mit seinem Aussehen durchaus komisch wirkte. Aber er war so vertieft in seine Arbeit gewesen, das er Erik nicht bemerkt hatte. Er drehte sich genervt um.<br>„Von Anklopfen hältst du wohl nichts, hm?". Erik hielt vor allem nichts davon eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu geben, sondern wiederholte mit einer Handbewegung in Hanks Richtung ungeduldig: „Also?"  
>Hank brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen worauf Erik hinaus wollte. Er hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden und am wenigsten mit Erik, aber er kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, das eine Weigerung nur unnötigen Stress bringen würde. Er seufzte.<br>„Mein Mittel, das mit dem ich meine und -" er wollte von Raven sprechen, besann sich aber eines Besseren. „ … meine Mutation zurückbilden wollte -", er hielt erneut inne und warf Erik einen fragenden Blick zu.  
>„Weiter, ich habe nicht <em>alles<em> vergessen!", entgegnete Erik daraufhin trotzig.  
>Hank fuhr mit einer gewissen Wehmut in der Stimme fort: „Jedenfalls … es hat sie offenbar stattdessen zum endgültigen Ausbruch gebracht." Hank wandte sich ab, als wollte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwenden. Er schien sich zu schämen, ob seines misslungenen Experiments, oder der daraus resultierenden blauen Form wegen war nicht zu sagen.<br>Doch egal was Erik von Hank und dieser ganzen Idee von Mutationsunterdrückung hielt, etwas in ihm empfand Mitleid. Er wollte irgendetwas Tröstendes sagen und alles was ihm einfiel war: „Du siehst gut aus." Hank blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf und Erik, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, griff an seinen Hals, als würde er von unsichtbaren Händen angegriffen.  
>Einen Moment später, nahm er verwirrt und peinlich berührt seine Hände wieder herunter. Hanks Blick erhellte sich jedoch.<br>„Du erinnerst dich!", stieß er hervor. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Erik zu und betrachtete ihn mit äußerstem wissenschaftlichen Interesse.  
>„Wie meinst du das?", erwiderte Erik und um seine vorherige Scham zu überspielen, klang seine Stimme noch härter und befehlender als gewöhnlich. Hank lies sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.<br>„Nun, als du mich das erste Mal nach meiner Transformation gesehen hast, hast du genau das gleiche gesagt. Und ich … ich hab dich angegriffen und am Hals gepackt, weil ich dachte, du machst dich lustig über mich.", nun war es Hank, der peinlich berührt war, doch er überwand das schnell in seinem wissenschaftlichem Überschwang. „Ganz offensichtlich hat dein Unterbewusstes das wieder abgerufen, als sich gerade die Situation wiederholt hat."  
>„Heißt das meine Erinnerungen werden auf jeden Fall zurück kommen?", fragte Erik nun drängend. Und Hank konnte nicht umhin einen gewissen Stolz zu empfinden, das Erik so interessiert an seiner Meinung war.<br>„Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber doch, ich denke schon.", erwiderte Hank. Mehr zu sich selbst fügte er hinzu. „Charles wird sich freuen. "  
>„Charles?", fragte Erik etwas zu schnell. Hank sah aus, als wäre er bei etwas ertappt worden.<br>„Tja, nun ja, er hat sich Sorgen gemacht … wie, wie wir alle natürlich ..."  
>Erik warf Hank einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Wie auch immer." Er war schon fast zur Tür raus, als er sich zu einem brummigen „Danke" durchrang.<br>Er hatte langsam das dumpfe Gefühl, das der linkische Wissenschaftler doch mehr wahrnahm, als er ihm zugetraut hätte.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Charles hatte sich einen strikten Tagesplan zurecht gelegt, um Erik aus dem Weg zu gehen. Den Vormittag hatte er gefüllt indem er mit Raven, die das Haus schließlich ebenso gut kannte wie er selbst, seine Pläne für den Umbau durchging. Später würde er mit Hank an ihren Plänen für ihr eigenes, verbessertes Cerebro arbeiten. Und im Moment war er ganz gut beschäftigt damit Alex zu trainieren. Charles hätte kaum sagen können, wie dankbar er dafür war, das es so viel zu tun gab.

Und tatsächlich war er so sehr von Alex abgelenkt, das er nicht bemerkte, wie Erik sich ihnen näherte und hinter einem Busch zum Halten kam. Erik war nach seinem Gespräch mit Hank erst mal seine übliche Runde gelaufen, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Er glaubte mittlerweile eine dumpfe Erinnerung daran zu haben, wie Hank ihn, in einen albernen, gelb-blauen Anzug gekleidet, gewürgt hatte. Aber er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich das nicht nur einredete. Er hatte seine Runde fast beendet, als er Charles und Alex entdeckte, die auf dem Rasen vor einer antiken Statue trainierten. Er hatte Charles den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen, da er bewusst früher gefrühstückt hatte als alle anderen, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nun konnte er es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen ein paar Minuten zuzusehen. Er verbarg sich also hinter dem Busch. Er befürchtete zwar, dass Charles ihn aufgrund seiner Gedanken bemerkte, aber vielleicht würde er ihn einfach ignorieren, solange er sich verborgen hielt.

„Okay, Alex, jetzt versuch mit deinem Finger die Statue zu treffen.", sagte Charles nun.  
>Alex blickte erst ihn und dann die Statue zweifelnd an. „Was wenn ich wieder nicht mit meinem Finger schieße, sondern doch aus dem Bauch heraus? Wenn ich etwas anderes treffe ..." Alex' besorgter Gesichtsausdruck lies vermuten, dass er eher Angst hatte aus Versehen Charles zu treffen. Charles schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Da mache ich mir keine Gedanken, Alex. Du hast es auf Kuba hinbekommen. Und gerade eben auch mehrmals im Bunker. Konzentriere dich immer nur darauf wo du die Energie hinleitest."<br>Erik sah wie sich Alex' Gesicht mit Entschlossenheit füllte. Er war nun bereit es zu versuchen.  
>„Na dann los, Alex.", gab Charles das Signal und tatsächlich trat ein Energiestrahl aus Alex' ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Er verpasste die Statue nur um ein paar Zentimeter.<br>„Das war schon sehr gut Alex. Du musst deine Hand nur noch etwas ruhiger halten."  
>Alex errötete leicht, versuchte aber cool zu wirken. „Ich wollte nur Ihre Statue nicht zerstören, Professor."<br>Charles zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu. „Darüber brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich fand sie ohnehin schon immer scheußlich."  
>Alex versuchte es noch einmal, und ob es nun daran lag, dass er sich mehr darauf konzentrierte seine Hand ruhig zu halten, oder daran, dass er unbedingt seinen Mentor von einer ungeliebten Statue befreien wollte, er traf jedenfalls voll ins Schwarze.<br>„Großartig!", rief Charles mit einem warmen Lachen aus, als die Statue zerbarst.

Erik hatte nicht oft die Gelegenheit gehabt ihn beim Trainieren zu beobachten, aber jedes Mal brachte es sein Herz zum Hüpfen. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde. Aber hier war Charles in seinem Element. Erik musste sich eingestehen, dass egal was er selbst von dem Plan hielt, es für Charles die richtige Entscheidung war eine Schule aufzubauen. Er hatte eine natürliche Begabung dafür Andere zu motivieren und ihnen Vertrauen in ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten zu geben. Und wenn etwas gelang und er auf diese ganz bestimmte Art lachte …  
>Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf machte sich über ihn lustig. Worauf Erik sich abrupt von der Szene vor sich abwandte um noch eine Runde zu laufen.<p>

TTTTTTTTTT

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später stand er in der Küche. Er hatte das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen und nun plagte ihn doch der Hunger. Er war gerade dabei sein Brot zu schneiden, als er jemanden eintreten hörte.

„Oh ... Erik.", murmelte Raven. Sie wollte schon wieder aus der Küche zurückweichen, doch Erik hatte sie ohnehin noch befragen wollen. Ohne den Kopf zu heben, sagte er daher: „Gut, dass du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen bist."  
>Raven blieb abrupt im Türrahmen stehen.<br>„Was?", spielte er etwa auf ihren Annäherungsversuch vor Kuba an?  
>„Du versteckst dich nicht mehr.", erwiderte Erik.<br>Raven war erleichtert, aber sie wusste nicht recht was sie darauf sagen sollte. Schließlich war _er_ der Grund dafür, das sie endlich zu ihrer blauen Form stand. Sie wußte, dass Erik sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, was vor seiner Bewusstlosigkeit geschehen war. Konnte es etwa sein, dass er auch vergessen hatte was zwischen ihnen passiert war? Mittlerweile war ihr die ganze Geschichte mehr als peinlich. Sie war nur so enttäuscht von Hank gewesen und Erik hatte ihr schließlich immer wieder das Gefühl gegeben auch in ihrer wahren Form attraktiv zu sein. Und es war schließlich nicht so, dass sie sich nicht von ihm angezogen fühlte. Die Sache war nur die: Sie bewunderte Erik zwar und war ihm dankbar, aber sie hatte mittlerweile erkannt, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, das er sie direkt nach dem Kuss weg geschickt und am nächsten Tag kaum beachtet hatte, nahm sie an, das es ihm ebenso ging. Was sie wieder dazu führte, dass ihr die Sache äußerst peinlich war. Deswegen war sie Erik auch seit er aufgewacht war aus dem Weg gegangen.  
>Wenn er nun aber alles vergessen hatte … Sie musste es wissen.<br>„Was ist das Letzte woran du dich vor Kuba erinnerst?", fragte sie daher gerade heraus.  
>Eriks Blick schnellte von dem Brot hoch.<br>„Die Nacht davor.", Eriks Stimme hatte einen bedrohlichen Unterton. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, das Raven plötzlich diejenige war, die die Fragen stellte.  
>„Oh.", zu früh gefreut. Raven befand, das sie in diesem Fall das Ganze lieber gleich aus der Welt schaffen sollte. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass …. das zwischen uns … vielleicht können wir das einfach … vergessen?" Eriks Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.<br>„Das zwischen uns?"  
>„Na, die Sache, der … der Kuss und so.", und Raven trat den Beweis an, dass sie auch in ihrer blauen Form erröten konnte.<br>Das traf Erik unvorbereitet. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern Raven geküsst zu haben. Warum sollte er auch? Sicher, sie war ein attraktives Mädchen, aber er hatte anderes im Sinn, als herumzuknutschen. Ungefragt kam die Erinnerung an seinen Kuss mit Charles hoch. Und noch einiges mehr … Als Erik sie immer noch mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, fragte Raven schließlich: „Du kannst dich nicht erinnern, hab ich Recht?"  
>„Nein.", brummte Erik.<br>„Kein Problem, dann ist ja alles Bestens.", sprudelte Raven hervor, bevor sie endlich die Flucht antrat. Ihre Eitelkeit trug nur einen leichten Schaden davon. Ihr Stolz einen etwas größeren. Und langsam fragte sie sich, wie weit Eriks Erinnerungslücken tatsächlich zurückreichten.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Das gleiche fragte sich auch Erik. Wie konnte es sein, dass er sich so deutlich, so klar an jenen Kuss mit Charles erinnern konnte, nicht aber im geringsten an den mit Raven?

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, fügte sich alles zusammen. Raven, die nackt in seinem Bett lag und nicht gehen wollte. Wie er sich zu ihr setzte und sie küsste, aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen. Wie er Ravens Lippen auf den seinen spürte, aber dabei an Charles dachte. Wie er Raven fortschickte und sich aufmachte um Charles zu finden. Das war der Moment als sie sich im Korridor begegneten, wie zwei Magneten, die magisch voneinander angezogen wurden. Erik erinnerte sich wieder.

Und da wusste er endlich was zu tun war.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Erik erschien auch nicht zum Abendessen. Charles wurde langsam unruhig und er war nicht der Einzige. Er spürte, das auch die anderen angespannt waren. Seans sehr laute Gedanken erklärten ihm auch warum. Sie fragten sich, ob zwischen ihm und Erik irgendetwas vorgefallen war. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie ständig beim Essen die Kopfe zusammengesteckt, sich unterhalten, gelacht. Gestern war Erik einfach vom Frühstück abgehauen und heute erschien er nicht einmal mehr zum gemeinsamen Essen.  
>Wenn die anderen wüßten, was tatsächlich zwischen ihm und Erik geschehen war. Charles hätte fast darüber gelacht, wenn er nicht selber so unruhig gewesen wäre. Immerhin konnte Charles fühlen, das Erik noch nicht das Gelände des Anwesens verlassen hatte. Das musste ihm im Moment genügen. Er versuchte sein Bestes die Stimmung aufzulockern und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, das die Anderen ihn durchschauten.<br>Um ihren fragenden Blicken (und Gedanken) zu entgehen, beeilte er sich mit dem Essen (viel brachte er ohnehin nicht runter in den letzten Tagen) und schützte vor, noch viel zu tun zu haben, was schließlich nicht mal ganz gelogen war.

Er bemerkte erst, als er erleichtert die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, das sich die Präsenz, die er den ganzen Tag vermisst hatte, direkt hinter ihm befand. Er drehte sich um und da saß er.  
>„Hallo Charles."<br>„Erik.", sagte Charles und jenes selig-kindliche Lächeln breitete sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus. Erik erwiderte es. Er konnte gar nicht anders. Er saß in einem der Sessel an dem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Kamin, der bereits brannte. Auf dem Tisch stand das aufgestellte Schachbrett.  
>„Spielen wir eine Runde?", fragte er.<br>„Sicher.", entgegnete Charles. Er hätte in diesem Moment fast allem zugestimmt, nur um in Eriks Nähe sein zu können. Er hatte sich Mühe gegeben heute. Er hatte den ganzen Tage gearbeitet, sich um die anderen gekümmert und konzentriert. Doch es war, als wäre er nicht richtig da gewesen, bis zu diesem Moment. Er setzte sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel.  
>„Whiskey?", fragte Erik und zog hinter seinem Sessel eine Flasche und zwei Gläser hervor.<br>„Du kennst mich zu gut.", entgegnete Charles dankbar. Im nächsten Moment bereute er seine Worte. Er war plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie nicht mehr implizierten, als Erik lieb war. Erik zeigte jedoch keine Reaktion.  
>Es herrschte ein paar Minuten Schweigen, während Erik nun über seinem ersten Zug brütete. Als er schließlich seine Figur bewegt hatte und aufsah, hatte er jenen Blick, der Charles immer an ein Raubtier erinnerte, das seine Beute ins Auge fasste. Charles ließ sich davon nicht beunruhigen. Im Gegenteil, er war erleichtert. Das bedeutete, das es Erik wieder besser ging. Zum ersten Mal, seit er seine Erinnerungen gelöscht hatte, schien Erik wieder ganz er selbst zu sein. Da war keine Unsicherheit mehr, keine Angst. Erik wirkte wie jemand, der sein Ziel klar vor Augen hatte. Und Charles war froh darüber. Es hatte ihn geschmerzt, Erik seinetwegen so verloren zu sehen. Die einzige Frage war nun nur noch, ob ihm Eriks Ziel auch gefiel. Ein Blick von Charles in Eriks Gedanken hätte genügt, um es herauszufinden. Doch er wollte ihm die Zeit geben die er brauchte. Er musste Vertrauen haben. Erik würde ihm mitteilen, was in ihm vorging. Das hatte er immer getan.<br>„Warum eine Schule, Charles?", unterbrach Erik nun die Stille. „Mit deinen Fähigkeiten könntest du alles erreichen. Du könntest das ganze Land beherrschen, den Präsidenten zu deiner Marionette machen." Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, bis auf das herausfordernde Blitzen in seinen Augen.  
>Etwas sagte Charles, dass das ein Test war. Er wusste nur nicht so genau, wofür.<br>Er wog seine Antwort gut ab.  
>„Mag sein,", entgegnete er schließlich. Erik war der Einzige, demgegenüber er zugab, das er eine solche Macht überhaupt besaß, „aber woraus würde diese Herrschaft bestehen? Aus Zwang und Angst." Als Erik nichts entgegnete, fügte er hinzu: „Ich weiß wie es ist, immerzu von Angst umgeben zu sein, und es ist das Letzte was ich noch einmal erleben will." Jetzt kam Bewegung in Eriks Gesicht. Der letzte Teil der Antwort hatte ihn überrascht. Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Charles Gesicht aus, als er die unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete.<br>„Als Kind konnte ich meine Kräfte ebenso wenig beherrschen, wie jeder andere Mutant. Zunächst wusste ich ja nicht einmal, was überhaupt geschah. Ich verstand nicht, warum ich meine Mutter hören konnte, ohne das sie ihre Lippen bewegte. Ich dachte, das sei normal. Und ich begriff nicht, das ich jedes Mal wenn ich etwas intensiv empfand dieses Gefühl auf die Menschen in meiner Umgebung übertrug, oder dass ich, wenn mir etwas nicht passte, meinen Willen anderen aufzwang. Meine Mutter und mein Stiefvater begriffen mit der Zeit, dass, wie sie es bezeichneten, „etwas nicht mit mir stimmte". Und es machte ihnen Angst. Und wie so häufig, wenn man sich vor etwas fürchtet, beginnt man es zu hassen. Ich kann es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Ich wusste alles was sie über mich dachten. Ich verstehe die Angst der Menschen, Erik. Weil ich sie gesehen habe. Und ich will nicht noch einmal der Grund für diese Angst sein."  
>„Und trotzdem werden sie uns fürchten", sagte Erik. Sein Gesicht verriet keine Gefühle.<br>„Wenn die Kinder lernen ihre Mutationen zu beherrschen, dann gibt es keinen Grund, warum sich ihre Eltern oder sonst irgendwer vor ihnen fürchten sollte.", erwiderte Charles nun mit der alten Überzeugung in der Stimme. „Wir können Teil dieser Gesellschaft sein und wir können das friedlich erreichen, ohne Zwang."  
>„Nehmen wir mal an, du hast Recht, Charles. Was springt für dich dabei heraus?"<br>„Was meinst du?"  
>„Eine Schule voll dankbarer Mutanten, dankbare Eltern, die dir alle zu Füßen liegen, die dir nur zu gern einen Gefallen tun. Wenn das keine Form von Macht ist.", entgegnete Erik mit sichtlichem Vergnügen daran, Charles aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Tu nicht so, als wäre dir das noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Wie du vorhin so schön sagtest: Ich kenne dich zu gut."<br>Charles konnte das tatsächlich nicht abstreiten. Er hatte daran gedacht. Aber Erik hatte Unrecht damit, dass das der Grund war, warum er die Schule aufbaute.  
>„Aber darum geht es nicht! Es geht darum, diesen Kindern zu helfen! Es soll ihnen nicht ergehen wie uns! Sie sollen nicht auf sich selbst gestellt sein, oder von Männern wie Shaw benutzt werden!"<br>Shaws Name rief eine Veränderung in Erik hervor. Sein Gesicht wurde wieder völlig verschlossen. Fast bereute Charles was er gesagt hatte. Doch dann fing er Eriks Blick auf.  
>„Und was willst du für <em>dich<em>, Charles?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war rau und in seinen Augen lag ein seltsames Flackern. Charles wusste nicht, wie er diesen Blick deuten sollte.  
>„Für mich?", erwiderte er überrascht. Er wusste genau was er wollte, aber er konnte es nicht sagen.<br>„Du weißt, was ich will, Erik.", antwortete er daher, den Blick fest auf seinen Freund gerichtet. „Ich will, dass du mit mir diese Schule aufbaust …"  
>Erik stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und beugte sich über Charles, mit jenem intensiven Gesichtsausdruck, der Charles das Gefühl gab, dass es Erik war, der <em>seine<em> Gedanken las.  
>„Und was noch, Charles?"<br>Und plötzlich brach es aus Charles heraus und er konnte nicht mehr aufhören.  
>„ … Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst. Ich will wissen was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Ich will, dass du mich genauso sehr brauchst, wie ich dich brauche. Ich will-"<br>Eriks Gesicht war nun nur noch Zentimeter von dem seinen entfernt. „Alles was du willst, Charles. Alles was du willst.", murmelte er, bevor den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss.

DDDDDDDDDDD

Erik schoss aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ohne zu denken, schob er sich weiter weg von Charles, in dessen Armen er bis eben noch gelegen hatte.  
>Dieser erwachte gerade, aufgeschreckt durch die Panik, die von Erik ausging. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und murmelte: „Erik?" Der reagierte jedoch nicht, sondern schob sich weiter zum anderen Ende des Bettes. Das rüttelte Charles endgültig aus der Schläfrigkeit. Besorgt krabbelte er zu Erik hinüber und streckte die Hand aus, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen.<br>„Ein Alptraum?", fragte er. Doch Erik wischte wütend seine Hand weg.  
>„Fass mich nicht an!" Schon war er aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Sachen.<br>„Was ist passiert?", fragte Charles völlig perplex. Und schon griff er nach Eriks Geist aus um zu begreifen was in ihn gefahren war. Doch Erik schien das zu ahnen.  
>„Und halt dich aus meinem Kopf fern!", zischte er, bevor er – halb angezogen – aus dem Zimmer stürzte. <p>


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog

Anmerkung: Hier ist nun also das letzte Kapitel. Und es würde mich wahnsinnig interessieren, was ihr davon haltet. Ich hoffe es wird den beiden gerecht!  
>Der Kapiteltitel stammt von dem gleichnamigen Song von Sarah Maclachlan, den ich sehr passend fand.<p>

KKKKKKKKKKK

Kapitel 4  
>do what you have to do<p>

KKKKKKKKKKK

Erik rannte fast in sein Zimmer. Er warf die Tür hinter sich zu und mit einer Handbewegung verdrehte er den metallenen Türknauf so, dass sie unmöglich zu öffnen war.  
>Dann lies er sich in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers sinken und machte sich so klein, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Er war verwirrt und verängstigt und es war ihm unmöglich sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Und diesmal war Charles der Letzte, der ihm dabei helfen konnte.<br>Es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen, weiter nichts als ein Alptraum. Er war eigentlich daran gewöhnt. Aber dieser Traum war so real gewesen. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht abschütteln. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, was er geträumt hatte. Alles was er wusste war, dass Charles der Grund für seine Angst war. Charles, bei dem er noch kurz zuvor Zuflucht und etwas Frieden gefunden hatte. Er begann wieder zu zittern und schlang die Arme noch enger um seine Beine.

„Erik?", erklang nun Charles' Stimme durch die Tür. „Erik, bitte lass mich rein. Lass mich dir helfen."  
>Die verrückte Panik nahm noch weiter zu. Wenn Charles nur gehen würde, wenn er bitte nur gehen würde! Er konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Erik schloss die Augen und tat, was er als Kind immer getan hatte, wenn die Angst ihn zu übermannen drohte. Er sagte sich das Märchen „Von einem der auszog das Fürchten zu lernen" vor, das ihm seine Mutter einst erzählt hatte. Er spürte, wie er etwas ruhiger wurde.<p>

Dann hörte er plötzlich Charles Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Bitte lass mich dir helfen."  
>Erik presste seine Arme um seinen Kopf, als könnte er Charles damit blockieren. „Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!", schrie er.<p>

Charles wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht was los war und nach dieser Reaktion wagte er auch nicht sich in Eriks Geist umzusehen, um herauszufinden was geschehen war. Er stand vor der Tür, die Stirn daran gelehnt. Offenbar hatte Erik Angst vor ihm. Es war quälend nicht zu wissen warum und es war noch quälender ihm nicht helfen zu können. Er lauschte auf irgendwelche Geräusche aus dem Zimmer, aber kein Laut drang durch die dicke Eichentür. Nach ein paar Minuten wagte er vorsichtig wieder nach Eriks Geist auszugreifen. Aber er konnte in dem Wirrwarr an Gedanken und Gefühlen keine Erklärung für Eriks Panik finden. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen. Erik wiederholte immer wieder die gleiche Geschichte in seinem Kopf. Charles wollte nichts sehnlicher als ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde. Doch da das im Moment keine Option war, versuchte er, so gut es ihm möglich war, ohne Erik auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, in Eriks Gedanken Ruhe und Wärme zu pflanzen. Er fühlte wie Erik langsam ruhiger wurde und schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Auch Charles war erschöpft und sank langsam mit dem Rücken an der Tür zu Boden. Er würde Erik nicht allein lassen. Er würde hier nicht weg gehen, bis Erik sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sich helfen ließ.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Der Schlaf brachte Erik keine Erleichterung. Er war auf der Suche nach Charles. Aber egal wohin er sich wendete, er war von Mauern umgeben. „Nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, Charles.", hallte seine eigene Stimme von den Wänden wieder. Ein schweres Gewicht lag auf seinem Kopf. Charles wollte es ihm abnehmen, aber Erik hatte Angst, was dann geschehen würde. Deshalb konnte er Charles nicht finden ...

Erik öffnete abrupt die Augen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff was er auf dem Boden machte. Und warum Charles nicht bei ihm war. Wie merkwürdig falsch es sich anfühlte, ohne ihn aufzuwachen. Und doch hätte er Charles Nähe in diesem Moment nicht ertragen. Er fühlte sich etwas besser. Ruhiger. Er stand auf und dehnte sich ein wenig. Seine Position auf dem Boden war ziemlich unbequem gewesen. Noch immer nagte diese merkwürdige Angst an ihm.

Ein Teil von ihm erwog Charles zu suchen und sich in seiner Geborgenheit zu verlieren. Ein beängstigend verführerischer Gedanke. Doch der andere Teil von ihm fragte sich langsam, woher diese unbestimmte Angst kam und warum sie so sehr mit Charles verbunden zu sein schien. Etwas in ihm hatte offenbar aufgeschrien - in dem Moment, als er sich Charles rückhaltlos ausgeliefert hatte.

„Nicht, das ich dir nicht vertraue, Charles", hallten die Worte aus seinem Traum in ihm wieder. Er dachte an den Helm aus seiner Erinnerung, den er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte. Und dann verbanden sich die Worte mit dem Gegenstand und er wusste es plötzlich wieder: Der Helm konnte einen Telepathen aussperren. Er hatte diesen Helm getragen auf Kuba. Er hatte Charles ausgesperrt. Und dann hatte er sein Gedächtnis verloren. Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob das ein Zufall sein konnte. Er wusste wozu Charles fähig war … . Er erschauderte bei der Vorstellung, dass Charles sein Gedächtnis gelöscht haben könnte. Und was fast noch schlimmer war, dass Charles ihm seit er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, etwas vorgemacht haben könnte. Seine Hände ballten sich mehrmals krampfhaft zu Fäusten. Jetzt da er den Verdacht hatte, musste er Gewissheit bekommen. Aber wie? Er konnte Charles schlecht fragen. Wenn er ihn bisher angelogen hatte, würde er es sicher auch weiterhin tun. Oder gar erneut in Eriks Kopf herummodeln. Wenn er den Helm hätte … Und dann wusste Erik was zu tun war. Es war eine geringe Chance, natürlich, aber es war nicht ausgeschlossen. Und die bloße Aussicht _etwas zu tun_, statt sich einfach nur ausgeliefert zu fühlen, war schon eine Erleichterung. Jetzt musste er nur herausfinden, wo Charles sich gerade befand. Er ging hinüber zur Tür und entzerrte das Türschloss wieder, sodass er durch das Schlüsselloch spähen konnte. Zuerst schien der Gang leer, soweit er sehen konnte. Doch auf dem Boden vor der Tür entdeckte er ein Stück von Charles' Pyjama-Hosen und seine blanken Füße. Offenbar saß er auf dem Boden. Wahrscheinlich an die Tür gelehnt.

Das verkomplizierte die Sache. Andererseits hieß es, dass Charles' Zimmer leer war. Doch wie sollte er dorthin kommen, wenn nicht durch die Tür? Und dann war da noch die Sorge, dass Charles seine Pläne jederzeit in seinen Gedanken lesen und dementsprechend handeln könnte. Er musste sich schnell entscheiden. Und hoffen, dass Charles sich an seinen Wunsch hielt nicht in seinen Kopf zu sehen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster. So leise es ging, bewegte er sich dorthin, öffnete es mit einer Handbewegung und kletterte hinaus. Das Zimmer war im ersten Stock, er würde einen Sturz vermutlich überleben. Er stieg von einem Sims zum nächsten, während er nach den metallenen Fenstergriffen in dem jeweiligen Zimmer ausgriff, um sich abzusichern. So passierte er einige Zimmer, bevor er eines der Fenster öffnete und hinein kletterte. Das Zimmer war leer. Er trat in den Gang hinaus, orientierte sich kurz und steuerte dann zielsicher Charles' Zimmer an. Sein ganzer Körper war auf Alarmbereitschaft, als er eintrat. Zu seiner Erleichterung war Charles noch nicht zurück gekehrt. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und verzehrte erneut das Schloss. Sein Blick fiel auf das zerwühlte Bett und die Erinnerung daran wie glücklich er darin noch wenige Stunden zuvor gewesen war, lies in ihm das Bedürfnis aufkommen, sich darauf einzurollen und auf Charles zu warten. Sollte Charles doch mit seinen Erinnerungen machen was er wollte - solange er nur bei ihm war … . Es kostete Erik ein erstaunliches Maß an Willenskraft diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln und den Blick von dem Bett abzuwenden.

Als er begann das Zimmer abzusuchen, fühlte er sich wieder sicherer. Das war etwas, womit er sich auskannte. Er war schnell und effizient. Und die Größe des Helms schränkte die Möglichkeiten ein. Er stand vor dem Schreibtisch und versuchte die größte der Türen zu öffnen. Tatsächlich war sie abgeschlossen. Der Schreibtisch mochte aus Holz sein, aber die Angeln waren aus Metall. Erik riss sie einfach heraus und die Tür fiel nach vorne zu Boden. Es war fast zu einfach um tatsächlich das Versteck des Helms zu sein. Und doch, als Erik die Hände ausstreckte und hineingriff, konnte er ihn fühlen, kalt und schwer. Er zog ihn hervor und als er ihn erblickte, war plötzlich alles wieder da: Wie Erik ihn Schmidt abgenommen hatte. Wie er Charles damit blockiert hatte. Wie er Schmidt die Münze durch den Kopf gejagt hatte, während Charles ihn festhielt. Die Raketen, die die dummen Menschen auf sie richteten. Charles, der ihn zu überzeugen versuchte. Charles, der sich auf ihn stürzte. Charles der ihm den Helm vom Kopf riss und -  
>Eriks Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Er hatte es wissen wollen. Aber die Gewissheit zu haben, war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Charles hatte ihn verraten. Der Einzige, dem er seit dem Tod seiner Mutter vertraut hatte, der Einzige, der ihm überhaupt etwas bedeutete. Und er hatte ihn verraten. Eriks Herz brach. Einfach so. Und dann kamen die Gefühle. Die Enttäuschung war fremd und saß tief. Doch mit ihr kam auch die Wut. Die Wut war vertraut und Erik klammerte sich daran, wie sich seine Finger plötzlich schmerzhaft um den Helm klammerten, den er immer noch anstarrte. Er würde ihn aufsetzten -<p>

„Erik, nicht!", Charles Stimme war ein gleißender Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Aber er konnte Charles fühlen. Eine kalte Präsenz, die ihn festhielt. Panik stieg in Erik hoch. Er versuchte sich dem eisernen Griff zu entziehen, aber es war unmöglich. Ohne sein eigenes Zutun, bewegte sich seine Hand und entzerrte das Schloss. Der Helm fiel zu Boden. Eine weitere Bewegung und die Tür sprang auf und Charles stürzte ins Zimmer, den Blick direkt auf Erik am Schreibtisch gerichtet, der sich an der linken Wand befand.

„Erik.", Charles trat nun langsam weiter auf ihn zu. Erik wollte zurückweichen, aber Charles hatte ihn noch immer fest im Griff.

Charles stand nun fast neben dem Schreibtisch. „So war es nicht gedacht.", murmelte er. Etwas in seinem Blick flackerte auf. „Ich könnte diese Erinnerung auch löschen. Und überhaupt alle deine schlechten Erinnerungen. Wir könnten noch einmal von vorne anfangen, wir könnten -". Er sprach sehr schnell und abgeharkt. Eriks Panik wurde noch größer. Er hatte Charles nie so erlebt, es war als würde jemand völlig fremdes vor ihm stehen.

Charles verstummte mit einem Mal, die Augen weit, erschrocken über sich selbst. Er wandte sich von Erik ab, machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, schloss die Augen und fuhr sich müde über das Gesicht. Er war dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er hatte gerade erwogen alle Erinnerungen von Erik zu nehmen, die ihn ausmachten. Die ihn zu dem machten, der er war. Und was bliebe dann übrig? Kaum mehr als eine leere Hülle, die zufällig aussah wie Erik. Charles schluckte. Das war es nicht, was er wollte. Das hatte er nie gewollt. Er drehte sich wieder zu Erik um.

„Es tut mir leid, Erik. So leid.", und jetzt klang er wieder wie er selbst, wenn auch schuldbewusst und seltsam besiegt. Und wie sehr es ihm leid tat. Er begann erst jetzt wirklich zu begreifen, was er getan hatte. Was er zerstört hatte. Trotzdem hielt er Erik immer noch fest. Er musste sich erst erklären. Erik sollte verstehen, warum er es getan hatte. „Ich dachte, wenn ich die Erinnerung an dein letztes Gespräch mit Shaw und an den Angriff der Menschen lösche, dann könntest du mich besser verstehen. Und du würdest hier bleiben. Mit mir die Schule aufbauen. Ich hatte solche Angst dich zu verlieren ..." Sein Tonfall wurde flehend. „Ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung für das was ich getan habe. Aber es wird nicht noch einmal passieren." Charles blickte Erik fest ihn die Augen. „Ich verspreche dir, Erik, ich werde so etwas nie wieder tun!"

Und dann war Erik frei. Und mit ihm all die Enttäuschung, der Schmerz und die Wut. Vor allem die Wut. Erik hatte sie in den letzten Minuten genährt, weil sie das Einzige war, woran er noch glaubte. Die Wut hatte ihn immer aufrecht gehalten. Sie würde es auch jetzt tun. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung hatte er den Helm vom Boden auf seinen Kopf gesetzt. Charles spürte den Verlust von Eriks Präsenz schmerzhaft. Und dann lies Erik seiner Wut freien Lauf. Ohne zu überlegen griff seine Kraft nach dem nächsten größeren metallenen Gegenstand aus. Es war die Stehlampe, direkt neben dem Schreibtisch. Sie kippte zur Seite und schoss dann auf Charles Brust zu und warf ihn gegen das Bücherregal gegenüber dem Schreibtisch. Die Wucht lies einige der Bücher auf ihn niederprasseln. Charles blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg. Es erforderte all seine Willenskraft nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Die Stehlampe drückte ihm weiter auf die Brust und sperrte ihn zwischen sich und dem Regal ein. Sie hielt ihn so fest, dass er trotz seiner nachgebenden Beine in einer stehenden Position verharrte. Er hustete mehrmals.

„Du hast Recht, du wirst so etwas nie wieder mit mir machen.", zischte Erik, während er nun langsam um den Schreibtisch herum auf Charles zutrat. Seine Augen waren hart und kalt. Charles kannte diesen Blick. Das letzte Mal als ihn Erik so angesehen hatte, war er in Shaws Kopf gewesen. Und zum ersten Mal seit er Erik kannte, hatte Charles Angst vor ihm. Doch er begegnete Erik mit festem Blick. Er wusste, er würde nur diese eine Chance bekommen um Erik zu überzeugen. Seine Rippen schmerzten und seine Lunge brannte und es war so furchtbar schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

„Erik, bitte.", seine Stimme rasselte. „Bitte, hör mir zu -"

Erik war nun ganz nah. So nah, dass er die Stehlampe mit seinem Gewicht nur noch mehr gegen Charles Rippen drückte. Einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und jetzt konnte Charles erkennen, das hinter der Kälte und der Wut in Eriks Augen so viel mehr lag. Seine Augen waren hell von unvergossenen Tränen. Und Charles konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob der Schmerz in seiner Brust von dem Druck der Lampe auf seinen Brustkorb kam, oder von der Gewissheit, dass er Erik so viel Leid bereitet hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Und plötzlich waren seine eigenen Wangen feucht. Erik schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Es war ein aggressiver, fordernder Kuss, der keine Zärtlichkeit oder Wärme zuließ. Charles erwiderte ihn dennoch, unsicher und verzweifelt. Dann zog sich Erik abrupt zurück. Ein Blick genügte um Charles zu sagen, das es vorbei war. Da war nicht einmal mehr Wut. Nur noch Leere und Kälte.

Erik hatte sich entschieden. Er hatte einmal zugelassen, das er Gefühle entwickelte, dass er jemanden an sich heran ließ und ihm vertraute. Und er war verraten worden. _Nie wieder_.  
>Er wandte sich ohne ein Wort von Charles ab und ging zur Tür.<p>

Charles nahm sein letztes bißchen Kraft zusammen.  
>„Erik! Erik, bitte! Erik!", er rief immer und immer wieder, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die Stehlampe hielt ihn immer noch fest, presste ihm die Luft ab. Erik lies die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Und Charles fühlte wie seine Welt mit diesem einen Schlag zusammenbrach, bevor er ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.<p>

Und so endete es, wie es begann. Mit einem Kuss. Der erste Kuss, zärtlich und unschuldig in einem dunklen Gang, voller Hoffnung und Versprechen. Der letzte Kuss, kalt und schmerzhaft im grellen Morgenlicht, voller Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung.

Etwas starb in diesem Moment in Erik und Charles.  
>Und zurück blieben nur Magneto und Professor X.<p>

**Ende**


End file.
